Wall outlets devices that provide power to electronic devices using a power socket connected to a main power supply. In the United States, standard wall outlets generally provide power via a two or three pronged socket or other alternative socket such as a universal serial bus (USB) port.
Conventional electrical outlets have two-piece housings formed by separate front and back covers that are connected by screws. A mounting strap with flanges at opposite ends generally extends between the front and back covers and allows the housing to be attached to a suitable structure, such as a building wall or an electrical box. In some electrical receptacle designs, the mounting strap has a generally U-shape so as to wrap around portions of the front and back covers of the housing. In other electrical receptacle designs, the mounting strap is a relatively flat shape and is disposed between the front and back covers of the housing. The strap is coupled to the housing using mechanical fasteners, such as screws or rivets.
In many conventional receptacle housings, the two-piece housing is coupled together using fasteners or screws, as described above. This fastener type housing forms a rigidly secured, hard to separate housing, but is cumbersome and difficult to assemble.